


Cowl in the memory

by OvO_Cloud



Series: Twilight Frontier [2]
Category: Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Twilight Frontier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661656
Kudos: 7





	Cowl in the memory

“你很冷吗？”斯雷德走到沙发旁边，看到刚卸去沉重盔甲的阿卡姆骑士此时正试图往自己身上套上另一层柔软的外壳。  
杰森没说话，只是手脚笨拙地往被子里钻。被子又厚又沉，他费了好些力气，终于把自己层层裹了进去，那让他看起来就像一团香草口味的绵绵冰。  
“你怕冷。”斯雷德在他旁边坐下，屋子没开灯，月亮不知何时悄悄躲进了云层，淡淡的光线逐渐被黑暗吞噬。  
杰森把半个脸埋进被子里，眼神里满是疲倦。  
斯雷德脱下手套，温热的手轻柔地抚上男孩的黑发，杰森强打精神睁了睁眼睛，却还是屈服于倦意，他垂下脑袋，迷迷糊糊地靠在了斯雷德随手递到他跟前的枕垫上。

杰森·托德是个怕冷的小孩——对于这个小秘密，斯雷德·威尔逊是少有的知情者之一。  
平时阿卡姆骑士一身厚重的盔甲，也算得上是外冷内热——看起来威风八面总是反射着寒冷的光芒，而实际上内部保暖效果好得惊人，而杰森对暖和的事物从来没有抗拒过。  
斯雷德见过好几次，尤其是在冬天，阿卡姆骑士一卸下盔甲就迅速夺过事先放在柜子上的棉袄，把自己穿得像一个球。斯雷德也观察过，当他在深夜走进杰森房间的时候，每次都能看到杰森蜷成一团，被子全垒在身上，他甚至去探过那孩子的呼吸，以鉴定对方没有被过于厚重的被子压得昏死过去。  
他真不是一般的怕冷，斯雷德想着，在男孩的额头落下一吻。

**************  
“你冷吗？”一个人影从远处走来。  
“我？我才不——阿嚏！！”少年话音未落就狠狠地打了个喷嚏，他吸吸鼻子，拿手胡乱抹了抹冻得发红的脸。  
男人没说话，只是默默靠近他，向他伸出手。他身后的披风被风吹得展开来，仿佛一张巨大的网。  
少年愣愣地看着他，嘴唇微微翕动：“布鲁斯……”  
“……布鲁斯！！”杰森猛地惊醒过来，他抽搐了一下，手脚冰凉。他扯开盖在自己身上的那件薄薄的——他拿起来正反瞧了瞧——披风。  
他拧紧了眉头。  
“斯雷德。”阿卡姆骑士几乎是撞开了房间的门。  
丧钟看看他，又看了看他手里拎着的黑色披风。  
“怎么。”斯雷德依旧向后枕着手臂，一副慵懒的模样，“这次还自己带了道具？”  
“去你妈的！”阿卡姆骑士的声音通过头盔变得机械而冰冷，但清晰度倒是没削减多少，“有人假冒蝙蝠侠，还趁我睡觉的时候把这玩意儿扔到我身上。我得去查监控记录。”  
“放松，年轻人。”斯雷德慢悠悠地起身，稳稳接住骑士抛过来的披风，“如果你去查监控记录，你只会看到是我把披风盖在了你的被子上。”  
“是你干的？”骑士一愣，斯雷德能想象那孩子在头盔下疑惑的表情。“你为什么这么做？这披风是哪里来的？”  
“仓库里的。”斯雷德选择性地回答了对方的问题，与此同时他拉开披风，朝阿卡姆骑士晃了晃，“我想你应该记得，那间仓库里放了好几件蝙蝠侠的同款制服……为了让你作为阿卡姆骑士能毫不犹豫地与蝙蝠侠搏斗，并且干掉他。”  
阿卡姆骑士沉默了。  
“你见过它们。”斯雷德语气平静，他知道那男孩的底线，而他正在朝对方的底线无限地接近却又不真正触碰到它。“你还亲手毁掉了其中的两套——在你即将成为阿卡姆骑士之前。”  
“够了！”阿卡姆骑士一拳砸在门上，脆弱的门板瞬间被他的拳头击得凹陷下去。“……你为什么这么做？”他重复了一遍之前的第一个问题，声音颤抖。  
“你很冷。”斯雷德淡淡地说，“你睡着的时候一直在打寒战，我找不到更多的东西盖在你身上，就随手扯了件披风。”  
“没用的。”阿卡姆骑士转过身，垂下肩膀，“太薄了。而且我不冷。”  
“我也不需要什么破披风。”他小声嘟囔，“从来都不需要。”

**************  
阿卡姆骑士又一次打偏了。  
他在面对蝙蝠侠的时候总是或多或少地分心。  
“集中注意力。”丧钟的声音从通讯器中传来。  
“我知道。”阿卡姆骑士的声音听起来就一股子火药味儿，他现在非常不耐烦，蝙蝠侠又一次从他的手中溜走，不过按他的话说，“下次我不会再放他一条命了。”  
他被一样东西晃了眼睛。  
披风。  
蝙蝠侠的披风。  
那披风在风中飞舞的样子让他看到一些许久未曾记起的景象，那些他以为早已被自己抛去的，忘却的记忆，一瞬间从心底最深的地方井喷一般地涌出来，干扰了他的判断。  
该死的，和那个时候一模一样……杰森紧紧咬住嘴唇，努力控制住自己发抖的手，瞄准对方的心脏。

**************  
“你冷吗？”蝙蝠侠放倒了最后一个罪犯，走到罗宾身边。  
“我？我才不——阿嚏！！”杰森的话被一个响亮的打喷嚏打断，他鼻头红红的，身子瑟瑟发抖。  
蝙蝠侠没说话，只是默默地靠近他，向他伸出手。风很大，披风在他身后铺散开来，仿佛一张巨大的网。  
“布鲁斯……？”杰森的尾音消失在披风里，蝙蝠侠用披风把他裹了起来，他的脸贴着布鲁斯的胸膛，感受着从对方身上传来的热度。他的背后寒风在呼啸，但所有的冰冷都被抵御在那层披风之外——还有布鲁斯轻轻搭在他肩上的手。  
他在男人怀里抬起头，却只看到男人坚毅的下巴线条，他猜想男人会问一句“好些了吗？”，但灌入耳朵的却始终是风的咆哮声。男人就这么抱着他，用披风护着他，静默许久，让他差点怀疑时间是否陷于停滞。他最终没等到男人说出任何字，只好将那句准备已久的“我很好”咽了回去，用另一个更加简短的词取而代之。  
“谢谢。”他呼出一小串白气，看着它们消失在男人黑色的铠甲间。

不止这个。杰森有些恍惚，他看到的还有更多。  
阿卡姆骑士的盔甲仿佛有千斤重，压得他几乎窒息，他在头盔下喘着粗气，拼命地呼吸。

杰森蜷缩在沙发上，这让他看起来整个人小了不止一圈。他身上被整整齐齐地盖了床被子，但他一会儿就开始不安分地扭动，呼吸急促，还不停地把被子往自己胸前扯——无意识的。  
阿尔弗雷德刚打算再去拿一层轻薄些的被子来，就被布鲁斯阻止了。  
布鲁斯还没把蝙蝠侠的制服换下来，他取下披风，轻轻盖在杰森的那床被子上，披风的一角刚好落在杰森的手边上，杰森紧紧攥住那一角，小手随即轻轻地放开了一点，整个人从僵硬的状态舒缓过来，呼吸渐渐稳定，也不乱扯被子了。  
“看来杰森少爷很依赖您。”阿尔弗雷德端着咖啡站在布鲁斯的椅子后边。  
“他即使是在睡眠状态也会对周围的动静很敏感，所以我没法把他抱到床上去，那可能会弄醒他。”布鲁斯没有正面回应老管家的话，继续说道，“他很怕冷，多加被子可以让他暖和点，但会使他紧张。后来我偶然发现把披风盖在他身上，他会好很多。”  
“杰森少爷很喜欢您。”老管家平静地指出。  
布鲁斯回头看了眼沙发上睡得正香的男孩，露出一个不易察觉的微笑。  
他依然什么也没有说。

**************  
披风展开的一瞬间，阿卡姆骑士的脑袋里有根弦“啪”的一声断了。  
原本精确瞄准心脏的手枪在他扣下扳机的一瞬间移了位，子弹偏离轨道，与蝙蝠侠的盔甲擦肩而过，留下一缕白烟，转瞬即逝。  
“杰森！”蝙蝠侠的声音在他的脑海里轰然爆炸。  
“不！”他嘶吼着，抗拒着，他永远不愿听那个男人叫出自己的名字，因为那会使他畏惧，使他失去抗拒蝙蝠侠的勇气。  
“我可以帮助你，杰森！”布鲁斯朝他伸出手，就像多年前——  
“你冷吗？”一句话蓦地撞进来，击碎阿卡姆骑士坚硬的盔甲，寒风呼啸着涌入，像利刃在他的脸上擦过，留下一道道永远无法痊愈的伤口，那句话穿越风雪传到他的耳边上，他看到披风在男人身后展开，蝙蝠侠向他伸出手。他没有动作，因为他知道蝙蝠侠最终会靠过来，用披风轻轻裹住他。  
但这一次，他没有等到对方厚实的胸膛，亦没有等到那个温暖的拥抱。  
“我不需要你救！”他咆哮着，冲着那幻境就是一阵胡乱的扫射。烟幕将回忆驱逐，而蝙蝠侠亦无影无踪。他一下子失了力气，跪在地上，寒意席卷全身。

**************  
自从看到阿卡姆骑士面具下的那张面孔起，布鲁斯就知道，杰森已经不再是以前那个毛毛躁躁的小家伙了。他再也无法用披风将他的男孩整个圈在怀里，替他抵御寒风。而那个不再稚嫩，已有了些成年轮廓的大男孩，也不再需要他的保护了。  
在他们分离的时光里，布鲁斯能看出来，杰森改变了太多，但有些东西又始终变不了。  
布鲁斯不擅长表达，而这恰恰是杰森和他最像的地方。  
谁也不知道这是好事还是坏事。  
布鲁斯只知道，有句话他每一次都想问，但始终没有问出口。  
在他每次用披风把杰森裹在怀里的时候，在他每次都感受到杰森紧贴着他，身体微微颤抖的时候，他很想问一句：“好些了吗？”。他希望自己所做的正是对方所希望的，他希望自己所做的能带给他的男孩温暖。  
但他始终不曾将这句话问出口，也始终不曾低头看看那个鼻尖发红的男孩。  
因为他知道对方的回答一定会是：  
“我很好。”

**************  
斯雷德走过沙发边的时候又听到一阵不安分的响动。  
他第一百零一次看到，沙发上的男孩双眼紧闭，脸上汗涔涔的，拼命将被子往自己怀里拉扯。  
杰森似乎永远也改不掉在沙发上倒头就睡的习惯。  
就像他一到冬天就永远都无法安稳地入眠。  
除非——  
斯雷德叹了口气，从仓库最深处捞出一件蝙蝠侠制服，扯掉披风，轻轻盖在男孩身上——尽管这个倔强得要死的孩子无数次地警告过他，要他停止这么做。  
但这是唯一能让他安然入睡的方法，尽管持续的时间并不会长久，而且他醒来后还会大骂这披风是个该死的冒牌货。  
斯雷德也不知道为什么会是这样，阿卡姆骑士在面对任何与蝙蝠侠相关事情的时候，都没法让人省心。  
或许是因为这男孩太过于依赖某个人了吧。  
他这么猜测道。


End file.
